


Understanding The Multiverse

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Kore wa Zombie Desuka?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Ayumu gets sent to a world that is not his own, he does everything in his power to return home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Goodbye

The young man rushes forward drawing his fist back as he went, with tightening muscles he swings his right arm round in a strong punch just as he stops dead in front of his emery. He grits his teeth as his aim hits true, round the left cheek of the larger man, causing the neck to twist then he went flying backwards.

The larger black-haired man smacked against the cold ground hard and rolled a few times before coming to a halt.

Breathing heavily Aikawa Ayumu still has his fist raised in front of himself as he carefully watched to see he the man would get up any more. Slowly he straightens himself and drops his arm by his side.

A sigh from above was heard and quickly looking up he saw the woman who gave the orders to the man on the ground. She had red hair held up in a short ponytail, her green eyes stare at the fallen man in a bored manner. Suddenly she pouts and turns her eyes to the bloody form of Ayumu, his white t-shirt was so torn that it was almost non-existed, the grey tourers he wore was ripped more on the right than left.

His brown eyes glared towards the woman, she had been making Yuu's life miserable for the past three months and now he was going to find a way to stop her. Regaining his breathing he starts walking towards her, a smile appears on her lips making him frown; all on her men was down for the count and if he did do something to her, no one there to help.

'Unless she using more of her powers?' Ayumu thinks as he wanders up the metal stairs, they were in an old factory of some kind, the place inside was overgrown with plants and the metal framework that ran all over the place was rusted with time.

Ayumu walks onto the landing she was on, the woman had her back to him and was still staring down on the factory's floor below. Sighing lightly he came forwards, he was hoping to talk with her more than anything else so that he could find out what her problem with Yuu was.

"Pettrav wasn't it?" Ayumu says as he steps beside her and glances down, he quickly sees what she was staring at, "Yuu? Haruna?"

"They came looking for you..." Pettrav comments as she continues to stare at them with dull eyes, "You must be important enough her to seek out..."

"Huh?" Ayumu says as he blinks before smiling lightly, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Pettrav replies never taking her eyes away from the silver-haired woman below.

"Why?" Ayumu said simply as he stares at the redhead.

"Ayumu!" Haruna voice came from below, turning he stares her fusing in anger while pointing a finger at him, "Stay there!" With that, she took off running for the stairs, with Yuu closely at her heels.

Ayumu was about to open his mouth to answer however a glow of yellow light came from beside him. Turning wide-eyed he gazes at the woman who had a strange crystal in her hand; she threw it over the side, halfway down it floats in mid-air and a whirl of colours burst out causing powerful winds along with it.

'I was so focused on Yuu and Haruna,' Ayumu thinks as he lifts both arms up to shield his face, 'I forgot this seemingly harmless woman could do things like this!' Ayumu blinks through the bright colours of light and see both Yuu and Haruna also shielding their faces while trying to see him.

"Eucliwood!" Pettrav screams out over the sound of the deafening winds, "Say goodbye to your little zombie boy!"

Ayumu blinks as he felt something push him hard from behind, making him fall over the metal railing and down right into the centre of the chaos. Over the wind he could just about hear Haruna screaming his name, as he watches his hands break apart into pieces of light and start joining the whirls of light. It only took a second but to him it was a lift time, his head was the last thing to go and turning he found Yuu's eyes and gazed into them as he completely disappears into nothingness.

"AYUMU!"

And then he was gone.

...

**_ The End. _ **


	2. The Fall...

When Aikawa Ayumu regained consciousness and became aware of his surroundings, the first he felt was the aching of his eyes due to the brightest of some unknown light source; he then notice the wind rushing passed him, feeling both hot and cold against his flesh. Blinking until his eyes were open fully and without trouble, he moves his neck about slightly, taking in the sight.

He was floating or rather gliding through a giant tunnel of many different lights at some speed. Odd pieces of land with grass or trees was everywhere but far apart from each other; they was all turned on angles, hanging upside down, sideways and tipped, completely throwing gravity back into the face of Newton.

It was about here he realized that his arms was glued along side his body and that his legs was glued together.

'Where am I? Where is this place?' Ayumu thinks as he continues to travel at a fast pace; casting his mind back he remembers hearing words at the moment he disappeared completely, someone spoken strange words. 'What was it...?' Ayumu thinks as he floats along the endless tunnel. 'Something like: 'Mae llawer o crisial goleuadau! Cymerwch y dyn i fyd arall llawn o zombies!''

Ayumu frowns as he memorized those words, one mentioned 'zombie' so he knew it was about him. Also he was sure he knew that voice, it was Pettrav's*.

'Huh?! That's that crystal!' Ayumu's mind informs him as he sees a brighter blinking light right ahead of him. It was seemed to losing it's light.

Reasoning this was the cause, he grits his teeth and attempts to move; focusing all of his power to his right arm he willed it to more. Never once did he take his eyes away from the now darkening crystal, he kept striving to move his arm; by the time he managed to get his right arm free, the crystal appearance seemed more like a glass ball with a tiny light bulb in it's middle.

Extending his arm out he reached it, wrapping his hand around the cool surface; it was about the size of a baseball. Once Ayumu had a firm grip on it, something unexpected happened; he suddenly wiggled about wildly, jerking hard to the left and right. The force made him cry out with each jerk, making it feel like his arm was going to rip off.

A few sparkles appears in front of him, causing him to look up, then a mighty flash occurred all around him, there the tunnel of light was gone. Just gone. Now he was sailing downwards in the air, he stares blinking while he went through thick clouds. Breaking through the cloud cover, his eyes widen and he gapes at a burning city below.

"This is going to hurt." Ayumu comments dryly as he notices roofs of houses coming into view, even at this height, "WHAT?!" He screams out in shock when he sees his arm spinning away from him, blood pouring out as it went around like a powerfully garden sprinkler.

As if not believing this was his own arm, he brings up his right arm to his face and sees that it had tore off just below his elbow. Slowly he creaked his head around, mouth open as he look at his arm, only to realize that it was now spinning away from him; he quickly tries to get it by swimming in the air.

"NO WAY!" He screams as he losing sight on it, it landed in what looked like a park. Suddenly his whole body rocked in pain, he tries to shout out but only blood forms in his throat. His vision began to darken as he sees roof tiles going everywhere above him.


	3. Leather Zombie

Ayumu lay there staring through a broken ceiling, the sky above was filled with heavy dark grey clouds, thunder could be heard somewhere in the distance; as heavy rain pours through the hole, he gave a lazy smile pleased that the day had not been a sunny one. The last thing he needed to to dry out in his sleep and not be able to move until the sun went.

Closing his eyes he allow the cool rains to soak him, after a moment he opens them and gaze into the gloom of the dark place he found himself in.

"An attic?" Ayumu chokes out, his voice felt raw from the crusted blood lining his throat, he studies to area, seeing boxes, old furniture and other bits and pieces, "I crashed right through the roof?"

His gaze fell upon the attic door in the floor a few steps away, he rolls onto his belly then crawls over to it. The only light was what was coming in at Ayumu's 'entrance' and it only lit up that part, everything else was hard to see; so under the dim light he could make out only so much, so he had to touch and feel his way for the opening or lock he knew had to be there.

"Here we go." Ayumu says to himself as he lift the door open and glances down, he could see a cream coloured carpet below. Curling up he brings his legs to hang over the edge, then he let himself fall down.

Landing skilfully onto his knees, with head bowed and good arm pointing away from him like a ninja; he rose his head, his eyes shifting side to side in their sockets as he glance down the hallway before standing. Now he was sure no one would come and attack him for intruding in their house.

Looking down at his arm he frowns, it was still dripping with blood, and going all over the lovely cream carpet. It made his dark blood seem even more darker.

"Its going to be like this until I find my arm..." Ayumu says as he starts walking down the hallway, opening the first door he found he stares around at a messy bedroom. It appeared that someone had wanting to leave in a hurry, clothes were on the bed and floor in messy piles. A suitcase lay open, it looked like whoever had been packing give up half way through and just left everything behind.

Stepping back he turns away from the room, seeing another door he wanders over to it. This room was the one he wanted, the bathroom. He was hoping to find some bandages in there. And maybe have a shower.

"The owners does not look to be coming back any time soon." Ayumu told himself as he starts opening draws under the sink, "The city looked to be in the middle of a war." In his mind's eye he saw the burning city he fell in.

Ayumu smiles sadly when he finds nothing that could wrap his bloody arm, sighing he moves to the shower and pulls off the ripped up clothes, kicked off his trainers and pulled of his socks. Turning the nob he made sure that the water was icy cold before stepping in.

"This is nice." Ayumu says the water was much more colder than the rain, it felt great upon his dead skin; most of his wounds that already healed the only thing that made the water run pink was his arm. Reaching for the shower gel he quickly washed himself, hair first and then the rest. He found it a little hard at first without his right hand but managed.

Coming out of the shower and feeling a lot refreshed, he looks at his arm, it had almost stopped bleeding now and was just dripping slightly. Picking up his trainers he moves out of the shower and out of the bathroom naked and heads towards the bedrooms.

Stopping outside the first room he came to, he glances over at the bed filled clothes. Those clothes all looked like they belong to an adult male and female. Turning his gaze over to another door he hurries over to it, on opening it he blinks in surprise at a fairly clean room.

This room looked like it belong to a teen. A single bed was to one side of the room, pictures of idols were pinned on the walls, a desk with school text books was by the window and a TV with a game box was there. Coming further into the room Ayumu notices a board with photos all over it, photos of the owners room and their friends.

An odd wave of saddest washes over him, whatever made them have to leave he knew that this person's life would never be the same. Sighing he walks over to the set of draws and setting his trainers on top and opened them, then closed them quickly.

A little red in the face he turns and glances around the room once more, the contains of the walls and the games made him sure that this was a boy's room. However unless this boy had something he was not telling his parents then this was a girl's room.

"There is no way I'm wearing girls clothes... again." Ayumu tell himself firmly as he steps away from the draws grabbing his trainers as he went, moving fast he left the room and turned to the next room at the end of the hallway. Making his way over it he opens the door and his mouth drops.

The room was covered in black wallpaper and had silver daggers pinned to one side of the wall, a bed with red curtains around it was in the middle. A desk with a music system was there, with lots of CDs everywhere.

Walking over to the desk he sees photos of a person, he half guessed that this was the owner of the room. The older teen in the photo had the camera in his hand and had been taking pictures of himself. The teen looked to be only a little older than Ayumu.

Slowly turning to where the clothes were, he saw that most had been thrown on the floor. They all looked to be his size, the only problem was that it was all black and red leather.

"What should I do?" Ayumu asks himself as he thinks about the clothes here and the adult ones in the other room. "These look like the only once that would fit me."

Dropping his trainers and bending down he grabs the first pair of leather trousers, carefully trying to slip it only the left leg while slowly raising. He fell just away as he pulled, staying down and sitting up he pulled and pulled until it was just over his knee, he then started trying pulling the right leg through. Standing he managed to get it over his rear end, he was tight, he knew it might be.

"I can't button it!" Ayumu cries up in mock tears, he could zip them up but they hung open at the top, "Well, their tight enough to stay up on their own." Seeing some black socks he hurries getting back on the floor he spent the next few minutes getting them on, "Now for my trainers..."

Leaning over slightly he drags them over and slips his toes in, then standing he wiggles them until them reached the ends. He pats his chest as he stares at the leather tops, the open thing that looked near comforable was a black leather vest with silver chains that had brown lining on the inside.

"Might as well try in on." Ayumu says with a heavy sigh, he takes it and threw it on the bed open. Kneeing slightly he put his bad arm through first and rolling into the other. He found this a lot easier than the bottom part however, there was no way he could button up the tiny silver sharp looking buttons running down the front.

Letting out another sigh he walks over to a long length mirror and stared at his appearance; then he stuck a pose, by placing his hand on his chin and sticking out his rear. He quickly went into another pose bending his arms behind his head and showing off his chest. Smirking he began clicking his finger and thumbs together while shaking his hips.

A loud moan stopped his little moves, turning to the open door he blinks. Ayumu hurries to the door and glances down the hallway. Another moan was heard from somewhere.

"Hello!" Ayumu calls out as he comes into the hallway, "Hello, sorry I came into your house...and broke your roof..." He said the last part a little lower and laugh slightly, he walks down the hallway and came to be at the top of the staircase, "I'll pay you back if I can..."

There was movement coming from the bottom, another moan followed by the sound some glass crashing. By this time Ayumu felt worried that whoever was down there was hurt, so he quickly went down and listening to the sounds he came to standing in the living room.

The TV's screen had been knocked over, dark glass was on the floor as well broken mugs where someone had flipped the coffee table. The moan came again turning he stared at the back of an middle aged man, who was running his hands over the walls like it was his lover.

Ayumu took a step forward and walked into the coffee table making it fall to one side. The man turned showing him his bloody face, his eyes looked rolled to the back of his head and his mouth opened impossibly wide, spit and blood dripped off the man's chin as he starts swaying back and fore coming closer.

"Zombie!" Ayumu shouts in shock and horror as the man suddenly darts forwards and grabs hold of his shoulder; Ayumu fell hard landing on his back for the second time that day, only this time less painful, "Ah! Wait I am a zombie too!" He says as his panic and fear completely drains from his face, leaving before a calm smile.

The zombie stops a moment before sinking his teeth into Ayumu's shoulder, lifting its head up it let out a moan and then in an odd manner raised to it feet. Blinking the young zombie below stared in confusion.

"What's wrong? Not juicy enough for you?" Ayumu asks as he jumps to his feet and watches the moaning zombie move slowly out of the open front door, "You want fresh meat?"

The zombie did not answer which causes him to frown, following it outside he sees more moving around the front garden. Ayumu came further out and glances towards the darken skies, he could hear thunder somewhere in the distance. Gently rain hit against his cheek and he smiles.

"What nice weather." Ayumu comments as he bring his head back down, the sound of his voice caused the other zombie to hiss and moan his way. He was forced against the door frames with two faces hovering over his, while another two grabs hold of his legs.

"Ah! No! Stop! Please!" Ayumu cries out loudly in mock fear as wiggles around wildly, they never landed a bite just like the other one they got so far then moved away. "How rude! But on a serious note, you are all classic zombies."

Ayumu sighs lightly as he walks forward towards the garden gates, wondering just where on earth he was. He went through a tunnel of light, he lands in a burning city, with old classic zombie moving around him in an empty house. Running his finger through his still wet hair he glances back to the house.

"Should I try and find more information here or else where..." Ayumu says no one as he turns back to the garden and stares out of the open gate, "Should I get something to eat?"

Really he did not need to eat, he could last days without eating a thing. Water was something he found he needed more and more of during the course of a day. Ayumu starts walking for gates, planning to find his arm as soon as possible.

Outside the gates he sees more and more moaning zombies wandering around the street, he closes his eyes and thought of his arm. He could feel himself holding a cool object even without it being attached to him.

"These zombie are not going to be any help," Ayumu says as he watches them; Glancing to his right he knew without a doubt that his arm was that way."They seem to recognize me as their own. I guess that one thing to be grateful for."


	4. Showing Off

Thunder booms loudly overhead, seemingly causes the rainfall to come down heavily; the rain hits so hard it created vapour to form to a mist, making the living zombie's vision see only so far. The rainwater ran down his open vest and bear arms, but it was nice and cool to the touch, much icily than before.

Ayumu hurries down the narrow street of the residential area, since leaving the garden he could in contact with many zombies however he quickly found that to be easy to pass, they there was confused by the sound of the pitter-patter noise of cars, bins and windows; they wobble stagger around weakly, yet took off into a sudden speedily run towards whatever thing they heard.

Ayumu thoughts were on finding his arm and then returning to Yuu. He did not know where he was, or even if he was in the same city where he lived. He convinced himself that he had not been in that tunnel for long, but he was not using how much time had passed.

As his mind went back on Yuu his brown eyes narrow, as he wonders if she was alright without him. An image appears in his mind's eye; Yuu was sitting at her normal place at the table looking very sad, tears forming in her eyes and her lower lip shook.

"Onii-chan, Yuu is hungry!" His daydream spoke to with as it notices him there, an epic pout came over her face, "Yuu is also very lonely... when are you coming home, Onii-chan?"

"Don't worry. Don't worry, Onii-chan is coming to you as soon as he can." Ayumu says with a silly laugh as he continues on the street. The rain was getting a little harder still, causing water to block his vision even more

"I wonder if they're truly alright where they are..." Ayumu says as he lowers his head while blinking, "Is this happening where they are? Haruna. And Sera too...,Yuu..."

Ayumu came to a halt when he came to some crossroads, he glances each way. Straight ahead took him to what looked like shops, both right and left were the outskirts of the resident area he was in; not sure where to go he closes his eyes feeling for his long lost arm.

His eyes snap open and he turns his whole body to the left, he could hear the sound of people. Normal people not moaning, groaning zombies. He notices that the zombies around him had started moving the same way, so he guessed that they too heard the people

A loud bang echoed throughout the air, startling him.

"A gun?" Ayumu breaths out, looking to the right where he thought the sound was from. The zombies had changed their course, heading that way now. Choosing to follow the other zombies, he ran faster than they did.

A long sharp pain-filled scream reaches his ears, making him run faster. Rounding a corner his heart completely stopped at the sight; a woman was wiggling wildly on the ground while five zombies held her part of her body ripping and tearing at her flesh; big fat tears fell out her eyes and mixed with the rain, one arm was stretched out passed the zombies grabbing for someone who was not there, another zombie came along and bite down on it. The woman could no longer manage to scream, only little noises came from her throat.

When Ayumu reached the woman, he knew she had died. He stood shell shocked, watching as the zombies continued to chew on her, tearing through her skin right down to the bone. After a few minutes, they seemed to get bored of this and began moving away.

Ayumu was breathing hard as he stood staring at the woman, he knew somewhere deep inside that it was more like his body remembered breathing hard when something bad happens because he really did not need to. Closing his eyes he forces his heart to beat once more, on opening them he sees the woman twitching.

His mouth parted slightly as he moves closer to help the woman up, grabbing her with his good arm he pulls her up onto her feet. She lets out a loud moan then began moving away aimlessly. Shocked beyond compare he just stands there watching the woman.

"Of course..." Ayumu says as he slowly came forward then start walking once more, "They're classic zombie, that's how they..."

He felt confused, he was a zombie and yet he did not feel the hunger for human flesh. And he knew from movies that cutting off their heads killed them, but he could still be put together even without his head. And then there was the fact that they were rotten in their own skins, his heart could still pump blood around, he could still bleed and take in air, food and drink, his wounds healed at a fast rate.

"I can still think..." Ayumu goes on as he thinks on the matter, "I am still me..." Ayumu snaps out of his daze by the sound of more gunfire filling the air, he rushes towards it hoping to help whoever was on the other end. He run into a small car park where he saw the source.

The first thing he first was a young woman spinning in the air, a long thin light shone in her hand as she came down upon a group of zombies, she carefully but quickly took an attack form and slashed out at them, taking off three heads with the sword in her hand. Her long dark hair spun around her body and before it could settle she was off away.

The sound gun fire one after another caused him to gaze over to a car, a large beefy teen lay on top. Through the teen's glasses, he could see his eyes, the grin on his face showed that he was enjoying this. Before him was a girl with long hair that was up in pigtails, she held a gun but was not firing it until one went near the large boy on the roof.

Another male teen was there, much fitter looking than the one on the roof, he had a baseball bat in his hands yet had guns wrapped around his body. A girl about his own age was at his side, she had small handguns in each hand and was firing over and over.

Blinking at the strange scene he hears a dog barking from somewhere, he then looks an older woman with long hair holding a heavy-looking bag while trying to hide behind one of the cars near the larger male teen. The dog he heard was close to this woman's feet, because of its barking it was gaining attention from the zombies.

A much smaller sound reaches his ears. Turning he sees a much young girl kneeling down behind a car close to him, she was too far from the main group to be protected. Walking over to her he knees down alongside her; gasping lightly she stared at him for a moment, did took her a second before she notices his smile.

"Bit far from your friends, young lady." Ayumu says with a smile, holding out his only hand he waits for her to take it, "Need a hand getting back over to them."

"Yes!" The young girl says as she quickly grabs hold of his hand while nodding, "Please!"

Standing he looks over to them, the zombies were too interested in their noise to pay heed to them. Slowly he walks and as he went he kept glancing down to the trusting girl, who had her eyes firmly set of those fighting.

The young woman with the sword notices them now and shouts something out, which was lost because of the rain and the strong winds that were gathering. Whatever it was they all turn towards him.

Smiling brightly to them he nods a greeting then glances down at the girl, she was still holding on to his hand, if anything came they way he wouldn't be any to do anything quickly.

A long draw out moan came from before and suddenly there was a zombie wrapped around him, blinking he stares at the zombie. It had its mouth open hovering above his shoulder. A shout of surprise came followed by fire shot; the zombie's head went everywhere, showering him with pieces of brain, skull and blood.

"Nice." Ayumu comments with a laugh as he turns to the one who fired, the large teen on the car. He sees that he was getting out and suddenly the woman with the sword was there, taking the girl's hand.

"Thanks." The fitter teens say as he gets there, with the lighter hair woman at his side. Then he points and shouts over the rain, "We're making a run for that door!"

Ayumu looks over to a metal door, it looked like it went into someone's house, it was not too far but the zombies had grown in number. The older woman and the dog came over with the pigtailed girl and the larger male.

Then they all took off running, Ayumu was last in the group he had thought they would count down before going for some reason. Still he ducks and leaps out of the way from oncoming zombies, he noticed that they quickly lost zeal for him.

The leader of the group opens the door before stepping to one side to let everyone in first. The swordswoman also waiting to cut any who dared come close. Ayumu rushes through the metal door and find himself in a big garden with a pond.

Ayumu notices everyone was breathing hard and that he had forgotten to breathe. Letting out an outward breathe he slowly breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth, until his lungs remembered what they were there for.

"'They' are not in here." The pigtailed young woman says as she comes towards the fitter of the males, "We check it out beforehand." she glances over to the larger male and glared at him, making him move back.

"Then we'll spend the night here." The fitter male teen said with a nod, then turns to Ayumu, "Hello. I'm Takashi Komuro, nice to meet you." He waves over to the girl who just spoken to him, "And this is-"

"I can introduce myself!" She snaps harshly out as she cuts him off, placing her hand over her chest she says loudly, "Saya Takagi! Just so you know, I am a genius, who should be addressed with the highest respect." And gesturing a hand over to the larger boy, "This is Kohta Hirano! Don't look down on him because of his appearance!"

"Kohta Hirano," Kohta says with a quick nod, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise..." Ayumu says with an amused smile, he notices the youngest girl coming up to him.

"Alice Maresato." Alice says with a joyful smile, like a child who had not been surround by man-eating zombies moments ago, "Thank you very much for saving me! Oh this is Zeke!" She finishes by pointing to the dog who was growling at him.

"You're welcome." Ayumu says with a silly grin on his face as he reaches over and pats her head, "Onii-chan was happy to help."

"I am Saeko Busujima." Saeko says shorty before walking towards the house with Saya, she glances behind and narrowed her eyes at the dog.

"I am Rei Miyamoto." The last teen girl says as she too looks at the dog with a frown, then quickly gives him a forced smile, "And the women kneeling down beside you is Shizuka Marikawa."

"Kneeing...?" Ayumu says blinking and slowly gazes down.

"... Besides him?" Takashi said also looking down to see their nurse kneeling down, eyeing up the bleeding arm. "What the?!" He cries out as he notices the rather large wounds.

"..." Ayumu blinks blankly for a moment then smiles, "That's right, I haven't given my name yet. Ayumu Aikawa."

"Come inside!" Shizuka says as she stands quickly, a strange pout was on her lip also with a serious frown, "Quickly, let me dress this~!"

"Oh, okay." Ayumu says as he lets himself be dragged along by the older woman, "I am fine though, I cleaned it earlier."

It did not take long for him to be dragged inside and sitting at a table, the blond-haired woman forced his arm on it and started cleaning it then carefully wrapping. Ayumu stayed silent the whole time while thinking of the people he just met.

Takashi was the clear leader of the group. When Saya said she was a genius, he made him think of Haruna. Because of her cold shoulder, Saeko made him think of Sera. He was not sure of the rest, the other boy let Saya speak up for him, while Rei seemed to holding back. The woman fussing over him made him smile but he knew that he was wasting their bandages.

'I'm not sure what to do with myself,' Ayumu thinks as he hears them talking in the next room, 'They have formed a bond between themselves, so I am just an outsider.' nodding his thanks to the one who helped him, he gazes over at the dog in the corner of the room. 'Also...I think its best not to tell them I am a zombie...'

"Oi! Aikawa," Takashi says coming into the room, he had already removed his wet clothes, "The girls are bathing first. Then we can go in," taking a seat over the other side of the table he stares at the growling dog, "We have some clothes you can wear, they might not be to your taste."

"My taste?" Ayumu asks with a light frown, then suddenly remembers what he was wearing, "Ah! No! These are not mine, I took them from a house it was the only thing fit!"

"Is that right?!" He asks as he leans over, looking him right into the eyes. Then he points down, "What about that?" Slowly glances down he saw that the zip had gone down, and because he wore no underwear he was half showing off his manhood.

"I couldn't button it up because of my hand!" Ayumu cries out going completely red in the face; but Takashi relaxed at these words and Ayumu relaxes also, he could see that his appearance must have caused them to worry, which must have why they seemed so cold.


	5. Save Me!

Ayumu leaned against the window frame while sitting on the windowsill, the sun had set causing darkest to fall. The rain had not stopped nor slowed down, in fact in had gotten heavily. Gazing out the glass through the rain pouring down like a waterfall, he could just about make out the zombies moving around.

Taking his eyes off those creatures he looked at himself, he was now wearing a dark green baggy t-shirt over some loose brown pants. He was grateful to the young group that helped him clean off bits of zombie's brain from his hair and giving him clothes to wear, the second group that found their way to this house was not so kind.

Ayumu turns to the large room, on one side off to his right was the kind group that was settling down for the night. And to the left was another much larger group, a group of fourteen; their leader was a middle-aged man with a crooked nose, he snapped at the younger group as soon as he runs in two hours after they came in.

'No trust...' Ayumu thinks as he glances over to the larger group who now all had their baths and was eating, 'From both parties.' he turns his eyes over to the first group he met and they had total charged, keeping a close eye on him and the group, 'They think I'm a part of them? Those haven't even spoken to me...'

A loud moan filled the room and Ayumu frowns at the zombie that was tied up in the middle of the room with metal chains. The larger group told them that they were seeing if they could find another weakness; this ended with both groups pointing their guns at each other.

"I'm hungry..." Ayumu moans aloud as he stands and walks over to the zombie, kneeling down he asks, "Are you hungry too?" Surprisingly it gave a long moan and odd growl. "So that so?" he said with a smile as he relaxes a little then glances both ways, the two groups were watching him.

Ayumu let out a moan trying to mimic the zombie, the zombie who looked to be a teen boy a little younger than him, stopped moving and moaning. Blinking he leans closer with his hand out towards the zombie, suddenly he felt a pull at the back of his shirt collar and he lands on his rear end.

Looking out he saw one of the men from the larger group.

"We don't need another one on our hands." The man hissed out as he let go of his shirt, then he moved back to his group. Ayumu watches him go and sits up when the man sat down.

Ayumu crosses his legs and stays there not bothering moving. The younger group had tried to be nice when the larger one came, but the second group brushed them off and did not even introduce themselves. At one point in the evening, both leaders came together and talked, they said that all should sleep in the same move which in case of any backstabbing.

'Back stabbing...' Ayumu thinks sadly at this, 'They all must know what's it like, something must of happened to both parties beforehand...'

"Food! Feed me, Seymour!" Ayumu moans aloud again as he places his hand over his stomach, "Feed me all night long!" He went on a little louder, "'Cause if you feed me, Seymour! I can grow up big and strong!"

"Shut it!" A woman shouts in angry as she stands and sent him a fiery glare, "Just shut up, you're being noisy! You might work that thing up!"

"Work it up?" Ayumu says in a bored manner as he sighs, "It seems to have gone to sleep. Am I that boring?"

It was strange, Ayumu could hear the point when everyone in the room turned his way and looked at the zombie. Sure enough, the zombie had rolled on its back and was just lying there motionless. Sighing again he stands and walks over to the windowsill and sits there.

"Why?" He could hear someone hisses out, "Why? With this many people in the room talking, it should still be going wild!"

"You didn't kill it, did you?!" The leader shouts suddenly as he comes forward, the zombie soon was moaning away and throwing itself around, the chains held it tighten and they had been embedded into the flooring.

"Does that answer your question?" Takashi says with a dark frown, "We don't want to go near it. Nor do we want it in here."

"Why can't we put it outside," A young woman says softy to her leader as she stands, she looked like she was about to cry, "I don't want to sleep in the same room as it."

"We talked about this, Himeno." Another man said coming to her and placing his hands on her shoulders, "Someone might behead it if we leave it alone. We need to find another way to take 'Them' down if we run out of bullets."

The woman named Himeno starts crying and turning around fell into the man's arms. Ayumu watched everybody watching the pair.

"Looks like something out of a romance movie," Ayumu said a little too loud because most turned to glare at him, covering his mouth with his only hand he turns to gaze out of the window.

"Anyway." The leader of the larger group says with a booming voice, "Now that we've all been watered and fed, time for us to sleep." He glares over to the smaller group almost daring them to go against this.

"Let's sleep." Takashi agrees as he walks over to a sleeping bag and knees down, "We are taking it in turns to keep on the watch tonight."

Ayumu blinks and blinks some more, it had been hours since everyone had fallen asleep and he was very hungry now but he knew this would soon pass, it was after all a memory of him being hungry his body did not need anything to live.

"Food would be nice..." Ayumu says as he stands his body had stiffened slightly, "Did I die?" His body normally starts to stiffen if his heart stops beating, walking over to the zombie he glances down at it as he stands right over it. The pair from each group that was meant to be watching had fallen asleep. "A zombie should be its strongest at night, so why are you so out of it?"

The zombie began moving slightly lifting itself up, its upper body then flopped against Ayumu's legs and just lay there. Gently placing his hand on its head he moved it away so that he came to walk away, he made his way over to the smaller group because near them was the kitchen.

Walking passed their group the one who was meant to be on watch suddenly lifted her head up and looked around in a daze. Her golden eyes focused on him and she smiles a little.

"How are you feeling?" Shizuka asks softly as she sees who it was, "Your arm is all bloody again."

"Huh?" Ayumu says as he lifts his arm up, the bandage she wrapped was now completely covered in rich red blood colour and was starting to blacken at the ends, his pants and t-shirt also had a blob of blood where he rests his arm. "Oh.. So that's why I'm stiff, I died through blood loss..."

"What?" Shizuka says in confusion as she tilts on her to one side and placing her index finger on her lips.

"Nothing, its fine." Ayumu said quickly as he held up his one hand, "By the way, is there anything left to eat in the kitchen?"

"That's right!" Shizuka cries a little as she starts to stand, "You never got anything to eat, even after those people came in!" Grabbing his wrist she pulls him along behind her as she heads for the kitchen, "I'm such an idiot, to leave an injured person out of food!"

"That fine, not worry about it." Ayumu says as he allowed her to drag him through the door and into the large kitchen, she sits him in a tall chair and went over to the work surface looking very upset with herself,"I should have spoken up before, you're not to blame."

"I'm a school nurse!" Shizuka exclaims as she starts digging in a bag, tears formed in the corner of her eyes, "I should be able to take care of those I'm looking after!"

'Since when are you looking after me?' Ayumu thinks but said nothing, she looked upset and tried, dark rings were under her eyes and there were red and glasses so he could tell she had already cried that night.

"Everything alright in here?" A well-spoken voice came from the doorway, Ayumu turns to see Saeko standing there with her sword at her side.

"It will be when I give..." Shizuka starts but stops as she seemed to be thinking about something, "...sorry...what was your name again?"

"...Ayumu Aikawa..." Ayumu replies with a bit of a laugh, "You can call me Ayumu, I don't mind."

"Yes, Ayumu-kun." Shizuka says with a nod as she holds up some sandwiches, "It will be when I give him something to eat."

"Teacher, he is not your st-" Saeko began but stops as she closes her eyes, shaking her head slightly more to herself than them, "No. It is fine, please give me some food as well. And Aikawa-san," she says turning to him, "I must say sorry for not giving you some before."

"It really is fine." Ayumu said with an honest smile, turning he took the sandwich from the older woman and bowed his head a little, "Thank you very much for this food."

"Should I change them?" Shizuka asks as she points to the bandages.

"It fine," Ayumu says as he takes his first bite into the bread, "I don't want you wasting your supplies on me."

"But..." Shizuka says with a pout as she looks to Saeko wanting her to say something to him.

"This man has made his choice," Saeko said firmly to the older woman, "We must respect that."

"Thank you." Ayumu said to both of them, "You don't need to stay with me, I won't belong. I'll just eat this and have a drink from the tap then be back in."

Saeko nods and takes a couple of steps forward grabbing her older woman by the arm and leading her gently away. Ayumu smiles at them as they left, quickly chewing on the bread he finished in record time. Getting up he went over to the taps and turning the cold one of he stuck his head under.

He drank for ages without breathing, once he felt full he stood tall and turned off the taps once more. Walking back towards the main room where everyone was, he heard an odd sound. Not thinking to much over it he went straight in and blinked in shock.

The larger group was pointing their guns towards the smaller. Takashi was the only one who was kneeling with his arms over his head, while the others looked on. The women in the larger group were on their knees with their hand clapped together mumbling words of forgiveness.

"Oi!" Ayumu shouts coming forward unafraid of the guns, "What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like?" The leader shouts back at him as he points his handgun at his chest, "We restoring our goods."

Suddenly came around his neck and a gun was forced against the right side of his head, frowning at this Ayumu turns to the smaller group, they looked ready to draw their weapons at any moment.

"I don't want to be shot in the head." Ayumu says with a heavy sigh, "It hurts."

"Of course it going to hurt," The man growls a laugh into his ear and digs the end of the head into his head, "It a bullet in your brain."

"Still not a nice feeling." Ayumu went on to say again with that sigh, actually, he had never been shot before; run over by a truck, cut in half, had his chest caved in, slit apart, been eaten by bees, blown up and other things are done, but he could not remember being shot at.

"Well since you liked that 'thing' so much," The man behind said as his going wide with a gleam as he laughs almost madly, "Why don't you say hello?"

Ayumu blinks in confusion as he was suddenly dragged for the second time that night, then pushed in front of the wiggling zombie. The man laughed wildly as he stares down at them; Ayumu could hear Takashi and his group screaming and shouting in panic. The growling zombie never made a move towards.

"Oh no! Please! Help me! Save me!" Ayumu cries as he sits up in front of the thing and shifts closer wrapping his own arms around its neck, "Its got me! Help!" The people had stopped and was staring, "Ahh...but I'm a zombie as well..." Ayumu said simply with a smile causing silence to reign in the room as shock filled the people's faces as if not believing his words.


	6. Zombie King?

The only sound was the pouring rain, the thunder and light moans of the chained zombie. The living people in the room stared down at the self-claimed 'zombie' as he pushes on his feet to move away from the zombie and bring his legs around to come on his knees.

Ayumu appeared to be completely oblivious to the reaction his words had caused to the people around him. He simple glance over to each group, his face the picture of calm.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that..." Ayumu says out loud; lightning flashed outside causing the whole room to be filled with shadows and light, it also caused everyone's brains to shift into gear because they all started to move once more.

"What did you say?!" Takashi was the first to shouts out, he looks around to everyone else seeing of they too had heard this.

A war cry filled the room and Ayumu turns to see one of the larger men of the mean group running at him with both arms behind his head, it was only when he bought them into a downwards swing did Ayumu see that he was holding the sledgehammer that was used to nail the chains to the wooden floorings.

The hammer slammed inside Ayumu's right shoulder, breaking his skin and crushing his collarbone as it went deep down. The living zombie closes his eyes against the pain that came with it; his face gave off an amused almost bored expression, almost like it was simply he had a light tap on the shoulder like a child.

A scream pierced through the air, louder than the rain, wind and thunder. For one moment Ayumu thought that it was him releasing that inhuman shriek, but on partly opening his eyes he sees that the chained zombie had his head back and that sound was residing from there.

The man who hammered him jumped up with fear in his eyes, watching as the zombie sent that same shriek out without letup. Everyone around began covering their ears, their faces tightening in displeasure at the horrible noise.

Ayumu popped his good shoulder up higher, gaining his balance he rose up stiffen with his head falling forward to his chest, some of his muscles in his neck were damaged. He heard the sound of guns being cocked, they had let go of their ears in favour of their weapons.

Brining his only hand up he wraps it around the sledgehammer's staff, forcing it upwards and out of his body. As soon as it was out, he felt his body responding to Yuu's power and loud creak was heard as his bones formed back into sharp, muscles could be seen wiggling like tiny worms as they sewed together, his skin came over as if liquid sealing around the area.

The screaming zombie stops as Ayumu lift his head up and gave them a lazy gaze, the ones around him stared in shock disbelief.

"Does not work," Ayumu drawls out as he set his tried eyes on the one attacked him, "Because I'm a zombie, that's why."

Ayumu raised the heavy sledgehammer easily with his single hand, then with much force behind it, he bought it down to the zombie that was in front of him. The hammerhead never touches the zombie, only the chain that wrapped around it. They shattered like glass and fell to the floor in pieces.

"Time to go," Ayumu says as he releases the staff and leaps backwards, with the zombie following him; gunfire echoed throughout as he jumps right out the window breaking the glass behind him, he lands safely on his feet. He felt bullets in his front and glass in his back, it did not matter. He could hear those above shouting orders.

'Mmmmm... they want me alive for some reason?' Ayumu thinks as he waits for his broken legs to heal together, then standing he turns to run towards the gate.

The younger group was first to reach him, under the light of the streetlamp that was outside the garden walls he sees Takashi and Saeko in the lead. Seeing him the long-haired young woman accelerates as she carefully held up her sword in line with her shoulders.

Ayumu was about to dodge but his kneecaps exploded as shots were fired, causing him to fall. The sword came at him, he knew that he would not have time to move. Then something blocked his view of the swordswoman. That same zombie that jumps in front of the blade and was cut in half.

Ayumu sat on the wet ground staring at the zombie in surprise, Saeko and Takashi were doing the same. The others had caught up behind now, guns at the ready.

Not letting the zombie's sacrifice be in vain he leaps up, glad to find that his knees were healed already and focused his power. Ayumu grabs hold of the zombie's upper tucking under his bad arm, then grabs the lower.

"How about 150%?" Ayumu hisses out as he leaps high into the air and lands on the tall garden wall. He gave them one last look before jumping into the street below; he found himself in a sea of zombie's hands, being carried along like in a rock gig.

He just blinked into the rain. Not understanding why hand another hand carries him further away.

Hearing a gasp he brings his chin to his chest and see that Takashi had climbed the wall. He was now standing and staring as Ayumu got away with the help of the zombies. Saeko and Rei appear either side of him, both staring in shock at the sight.

Ayumu said nothing he let his head drop back and allowed himself to be carried by the throngs of zombie. He suddenly felt the need to sleep, he gave in to that feeling because his eyelids closed and his mind went blank.

Ayumu shot up gasping loudly, he quickly realized he was sitting upright with zombies clawing at his flesh on his back and front. Squeezing his eyes shut with the agony that came with it, his mind spins around with questions.

'Why? Why now? Why are they attacking now? They did not bother before!' Ayumu thinks wildly as he coughs when blood spills from his lips. An odd hear under the moaning zombies made his ears peak up, he the heard it again. Opening one eye he, through a watery vision he see a blood hand tear away from his flesh; what caught his attention was the one metal object shinning under the light.

'They're ripping out the bullets and glass!' Ayumu thought in shock as his mind began to numb to the pain.

The zombies stopped. Then they withdrew from him. Pieces of his flesh and clothing were all around him. Absent-mindedly he brings his good hand down and picks up the pieces and held them over an open wound, it slid out of his hand on its own and filled the hole. He continues to do this until every piece was back in place.

Ayumu lays back against the cold hard ground, closing his eyes he began falling asleep again, with the zombies wandering all around him.

'Heavy...' Was the first word that came to mind, Ayumu was being laid on by with seemed to be a hundred zombies. 'What are they doing now?!' He moves slightly, trying to get free but they were not moving an inch, 'Maybe if I ask them nicely?'

He continues to wiggle, some moved aside a little making sunlight shine into his eyes. Blinking he frowns, the rain had gone and so had the night.

'Guess it was a good thing they're all over me,' Ayumu thinks as he stills, 'That sun would have paralysed me if I was asleep too long in it... wait... could it be that they...'

"I want to get up." Ayumu informs the zombies in a loud voice, he waits for a moment. And waits... And waits...And waits...then there was movement, slowly one by one they were removing themselves by his body.

Zombie free Ayumu sits himself up and looks around at them, for some reason the classic zombies were listening to him and helping him.

"Could this be Yuu's power as well?" Ayumu asks to no one, he really wanted to get home how and ask questions but more so to see if Yuu and the others were safe, "Of course a necromancer is going to be fine in a zombie apocalypse! Even a vampire and a magical girl!"

Ayumu pauses to think about something.

"Vampires are just glorified zombies...they're dead and fed off the living," Ayumu says as he slowly stands and gazes lazily around at the area he was in, "Wonder if that is the reason they like Yuu so much?"

Ayumu was in some kind of schoolyard. The main building was to his right and an opening playing field to his left, in front some way away was a tall wire fence, behind him was a storage shed beyond the shed he could make out what seemed to be changing rooms.

"For now I best get out of this sun." Ayumu told himself as he makes his way to the building, seeking the shade along the wall. He could not help but notice that brown sluggish spots were about, he felt this was where the blood from some unknown person was killed however the rain had washed most of it away.

Ayumu came to stand with his back against the wall, he sighs as he looks around; zombie moaning about everywhere. Feeling a little exposed he glances down at himself, an odd sound escapes his mouth when he sees once again he had lost his clothes. Where the zombies had been tearing at his flesh, they tore them as well. The front of the trousers was still intact at the waist and ankles, however, his bum and back of his legs were on full display; he had rings around his upper arms and around his neck where the t-shirt had once been, but that was about it.

Letting out a moan he stares at the zombies who seemed to groan out too at his state. For a moment he just stood there, watching a teen zombie his own age moving across his path.

"Your uniform looks rather nice..." Ayumu comments as he tilts his head and brings his hand up drumming his fingers over his lips. The teen zombie had a navy classic school uniform a white shirt under. The only damage on the boy himself was his hand, it been bitten.

Stalking the zombie Ayumu reaching for it, he whirls it around to face the wall and lead it over to there. A measure of guilt flooded his senses as he starts to unbutton the front of the uniform.

"Don't hate me for this," Ayumu mumbles to the dead walking person creature thing, that was nothing like him, "I have someone I need to get back to, I can't show up half-naked..." An image of himself stripping to his boxers while dancing into a room with a sleeping Yuu came to mind, "Never mind what I said, I doubt anyone would be surprised at anything I wear any more... or lack of."

Ayumu snorts at himself, he looks down and sees that he managed to finish his goal of getting the zombie out of its clothes. It was a challenge with his single hand, he had to undo most of the button by wiggle his fingers around.

"And now," Ayumu declares to his zombie followers while holding a pair socks above his head, "I'll try and get dressed, then find my bloody arm!"

Oddly enough the zombies let out a moan as one accord, almost like a cheer.


	7. Let's Congo!

Sunset was a peaceful hour of the day.

The last remaining rays of orangey light spilled through the windows of the third-floor classroom, casting deep long shadows across the length of the room; Ayumu had pulled up and desk and chair, he placed it closest to the window and watched the lovely sun lowering through the thick curtains that he closed.

Half-day during the day the zombies wandered off the campus of the school, following the sounds of a car. Ayumu had not minded, but being alone inside the empty deadly silent school crept him out. It did not help that the few zombies would just drop out of the classrooms and drag themselves down the halls at random.

Standing the living zombies turns and makes his way towards the classroom door, trying to not see the brown marks that were dried on the floor and walls; earlier that day he had found a map of the city in the teacher's lounge as well as some newspapers with the date on them.

'The dates are strange...' Ayumu thinks sliding the classroom doors shut behind himself, he wanders down the hallway, heading for the staircase, 'They read 1st of March, 2007. However then I left home it was 5th of April, 2012; far as I recall, there were no zombie apocalypse fives years ago, I'd think I would remember something like that...'

Coming to the staircase he walks slowly down, he could hear the moans below, meaning some zombies were still in the building.

"I need more answers," Ayumu says aloud, continuing down the downs, he had reached the second floor and the moaning had gotten louder as he lazily went down he had one hand in his pocket and the other no hand-arm just hang down, "I need to talk to others, others who don't have guns or swords... where did they manage to get all that stuff anyway?"

In deep thought he stepped on the ground floor, then blinked as he realizes the school's lobby was filled with even more zombies, they went wandering around moaning and groaning."And where did all you come from?" Ayumu asks raising a brow, "I thought you all left in the day."

Shaking his head he walks in between their rotting bodies, his aim was for the main entrance. Now that the sun was gone, he was planning on searching for his arm, hopefully, the humans had settle for the night, also he could move more freely without the light's rays shining down upon him. He was feeling a whole lot stronger after the day's rest, but he was at his strongest at night anyway.

Exiting the building he raises his brown orbs to the sky, the only trace of the sun was the reds, yellows, and pinks in the clouds however the navy dark skies were quickly covering them. Closing his eyes lids and hiding his brown orbs from view, he felt for his arm and smiles softy when he finds it was still in the same place.

Opening his eyes he began moving, behind him he could hear the sickening sound of twisted feet dragging and scraping against the ground as the zombies were seemingly following. He did not bother to look over his shoulder, he knew that they was following.

"Another question to the list." Ayumu mumbles to himself, he glances from side to side at those who were not behind him, they appeared to be waiting for him to pass by before moving, "Why are these zombies so fixated on me? At first they attacked at the sound I made and did not know until I was right in their face before they knew I am a zombie too... they are well aware that I a zombie now without getting close."

Stopping at the main gates he turns his head to the left fully, then turns it to the right. Seeing no gun or sword-wielding people he continues on his way; he had studied the map closely during the day and got into his mind where he wanted to go. First there was a American style shopping mall that was a few blocks away, it felt like it was on his way, so he was going to stop off there and get something to eat or drink and maybe some clearer clothes.

"Of course," Ayumu says to the zombies behind him, "If anyone is there, I'd doubt they would let you in, even if you form an orderly line."

Ayumu halts, a slow grin appears upon his lips as he spins around and faced the zombies. They had stopped when he did.

"Okay!" Ayumu calls loudly for them to hear, "Let's see just how far you understand. Everyone, make a line! Stand behind the person in front of you and hold onto their hips."

Ayumu waits, watching the zombies just stand there doing nothing. This caused him to frown, then not bothering with that idea he spins back around and moves forward once again.

"I can only guess that Yuu's power is causing them to behave that way towards me," Ayumu starts talking to himself again, "Yuu is a powerful necromancer, it must be her power that flows through me that making them help me... that or they just like me..."

Ayumu sighs lightly, he had always thought about this over and over, he kept repeating himself now. Raising his head up quickly, he sees what caught his attention, the street lamps above had started to flicker on for the night. He turns and makes his way up a new road, the building around him became more up built and more and more shops and restaurants appeared.

"But those dates worry me." Ayumu says sounding anything but worried, his eyes stare out dully; let again he was going around in circles with his questioning of the situation, "Am I in the past or something? But if so, why don't I remember this happening...maybe I can find out what those words meant."

Ayumu closes his eyes recalling the words spoken when he was brought here, 'Mae llawer o crisial goleuadau! Cymerwch y dyn i fyd arall llawn o zombies.' No matter how many times he pondered on these words, they never made any sense.

Ayumu gasps suddenly as something grips onto his hips, twisting his torso around his mouth drops as he saw the lines of zombies which behind the other. There were four other lines, close to where he was, it seemed that it was all one line because of these curled round.

Ayumu took a step forward, the zombie behind did the same, it was then a chain reaction as down the line as one finished taking a step the other started.

"Well... it fits the image I had in my head..." Ayumu breathes out, truly amazed at what was happening, the expression of pure seriousness came on his features "...there is only one thing to do!"

Ayumu took a few steps forward, wiggling his hips and shaking his rear he stops and extends his right leg to one side, he brings it back and began wiggling forwards and as he stops this time he stuck out his left leg. Quickly getting into a steady rhythm he began humming loudly, and with each time he paused to stick out his leg, he would let out a loud, "Hey!"

He was making slow process up the road, but he did not care. For the first time since falling into this strange world, he was having a good laugh with his congo line of wiggling zombies.

A gunshot firing in the air caused him to stop. Frowning he glances all around to see where it came from when another one sounded through the sound. A rickshaw close to his feet made him gaze towards his left; narrowing his eyes he notices that someone was firing from an upper window of a building.

A shine caused him to break away from the zombie behind, rolling on the cold ground he darts forward toward a broken and burned out car, hiding behind it.

Kneeling down with his back against the blackened car he notices that the zombies had fallen into their normal state without him, wandering and moving quickly towards the sound of the gunfire and the bullets that were bouncing off the ground.

Looking all around Ayumu tries to find out just where he was, he notices the street name off to one side and smiles slightly, the mall was just around the corner and out of sight of the one trying to gun him down.

"I really don't want to get hit again," Ayumu laughs out lightly, "The zombies might take it upon themselves again to removed them from my body..."

Carefully leaning forward he places his only hand on the ground, he lifts himself slightly and steadies himself, getting ready to make a run for the next corner and out of sight of the shooter. Taking a deep cleansing breathes, he hardens his eyes and rose on to his feet and darted to his left running at full speed.

Of course, his full speed would be a blur to human eyes, the gunman kept missing by three inches behind him; Ayumu drives around the corner, landing on his front and tearing the skin away from his chin. Bringing his hand he pushes himself up and stands. Then he jogs towards the mall that was now in sight of him, as he went along his damaged chin along with the tore skin that could not be seen under the uniform he wore, heal itself completely.

The zombies behind had also broken into a jog, causing him to snort in amusement. He quickens his pace a little more, only the whole zombies to match him now. As the mall large doors came into view, he sees a metal gate over down.

'Mmmm. And I going to even get in?' Ayumu thinks as he comes to some small sets of stairs leading up to the doors; then he hears some people shouting. Glancing up he blinks at some men hanging the upper half of his body out the window above the large doors, he was pointing towards the right.

Ayumu changes his direction, he rushes alongside the building wonder where it would lead to. Suddenly some fire exit doors swung open, he runs straight into the corner of one hitting himself right between the eyes and sending him flying backward onto the ground.

Before he would think someone had grabbed hold of his legs and was dragging him towards the doors; the couple of arms grips onto his upper arms, pushing him to his feet. The sound of a door slamming caused him to jerk and spin.

"Sorry about hitting you..." A soft voice laughed out, Ayumu turns to see a young shoulder length haired woman, that was dyed pale blonde, she had kind brown eyes and a round pretty face with a small button nose, full red lips and flesh cheeks"I did not know you would get there that fast."

"It fine.." Ayumu replies smiling towards the young woman, "But you're very strong for a girl, you managed to drag me around like I weigh nothing."

"haha, I'm a man." The he-she laughs in that same soft manner, yet there was now something underlined in his voice.

"Oh... Of course, you are," Ayumu answers smiling at him lazily, "No woman for being that strong."

The he-she nod his head at this, seemingly agreeing to something Ayumu said. The teen zombie turns to the others who were smiling at him, almost in a good-humoured way. They had shovels and garden forks in their hands, the most common thing Ayumu would think people would find during a zombie apocalypse rather than swords and guns.

The he-she and the rest that were there began walking him down a hallway, toward the mall main halls. As they walked someone came to move alongside him.

"You're done well keeping yourself alive!" A tall skinhead tanned man says grinning at him, "Come and join us! We managed to radio some people on the other side of town!"

"Wow!" Ayumu says in his dull tone, not meaning for it to come out like that, "That's great."

"But you never guess what!" The man continues grinning boldly down at him, "They claimed that they found and talking zombie!"

"...A talking zombie?" Ayumu mumbles almost in disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe," The he-she says sweetly with a sigh, "But we keep getting the message, and we don't think people would joke about something like this. They better not be, or I'll find them and tear their tongues right out their heads."

Ayumu felt sweat form at the back of his neck, it was odd seeing a lovely looking young woman say something like that with a super cute and sweet voice.

"Have you heard anything?" The skinhead asks tilting his head down.

"I've been trapped in a school all day," Ayumu answers he was not lying, "So I have not heard much from anyone." Ayumu walks into the main halls of the mall, the benches were filled with people of all ages; they all looked grim and sad, few found comfort in the other, "How long have you been here?"

"Since the beginning," The he-she replies sadly looking down at the floor, "So about nine days."

"Nine days?" Ayumu says blinking in surprise, "Has it already been nine days?"

"Yes." A young man says coming forward, a small sorrowful smile was on his lips, "We managed to hold out the best we can, and with the food storage, he plans to stay until help arrives. Hello, I'm Disco, I was the one in the window!"

"Oh." Ayumu answers again no excitement reached his dull almost lifeless eyes, "Thanks for that."

"Make yourself at home," Disco continues with that same smile, "The best you can anyway. Do you need any help with anything? People are starting to get ready for bed now."

"No, I'm good." Ayumu answers and moves away from the group, he glances around and everyone as he went along. The first thing he wanted to be something in his stomach and some water.


	8. Evil Dead?

Ayumu lay lazily across a three seated sofa with one leg bent upward while the other stretched out, he laid on his right side, a pillow holding him up while his remaining hand reached down and brought his sweet; he was enjoying the taste of the snacks he managed to get a hold of.

The living zombie had a wash down in the men toilets, with help from some others and then roamed the clothes stores. He was now wearing a baggy green t-shirt, loose black trousers and easy to put on red and white running shoes.

On the floor besides his sofa he claimed, was a standard size black suitcase and a brown backpack; he had carefully chosen items he would need as well as fresh clothing since he seemed to lose any he had on.

Glancing towards the front of the furniture store, he sees the afternoon sunlight coming in through the glass floor of the American Style Mall, he found himself in. This store was on the top floor, but for some reason had the least amount of light no matter what time of the day it was.

The first night he was there, he had been on edge because everyone was talking about the living zombie; Ayumu quickly grew bored on this being on edge thing and found a book store, he spent the rest of the night studying. The whole day he slept and awoken in time for the night, which he read once again.

He was halfway through his second day of being there and no one really bothered him, came and peeked in through the glass now and again but that was it.

Ayumu night time reading prove not to be in vain, he carefully read history books or familiar subjects, things were a little off. Some of the events in the history books never happened or happened differently from what he knew; there was also the timeline difference.

For some reason it was March in 2007, his time was April of 2012. He checked and double-checked, there was no doubt about it, he had fallen into a past where a zombie apocalypse was happening. A different Earth, a parallel world.

"Parallel world..." Ayumu drawls out, picking up the last of his sweet, "How troublesome..." a lazy expression came upon his face, "...now then, how do I get back?"

Ayumu thinks carefully, he only knew parallel worlds from manga, movie and games, however, there was a proper theory on the subject but he could not remember its official name, when he did, he could do more research.

"How troublesome," Ayumu says again, his eyes half-closed as he continues staring towards the front. Today more people had come up than the first day he stayed.

Ayumu was lazy by nature, doing things beyond the beyond was not his style and would try and get out of it. Somehow he always managed to get himself in the thick of it, not just going pass beyond the beyond but also poking the 'beyond' in the eye with a needle.

"Many people have gathered..."Ayumu mumbles pushing himself up and swinging his legs around, placing his feet on the flooring so that he was in sitting position.

Through the glass, on the other side of the Mall's balcony, he could see people moving about; some were kneeling down close to the railings; he was sure if he went closer there would be some on either side of the store's windows.

"Ever I have outstayed my welcome," Ayumu says to himself with a slight smile playing on his lips, "Or they know something..."

**_Ten EPIC minutes later..._ **

The sound of many feet echoes throughout the halls of the mall, as the stampede rushes onwards; their arms raised, teeth bare, inhuman shouts escaping from their lips and that insane glint on their eyes were monstrous.

"Which of us is meant to be the monster again!?" Ayumu calls over his shoulder as he ran from the humans, they did not hear him, or chose not to hear.

Ayumu grits his teeth, eyes staring straight ahead as he focuses on just running. He could have outrun them if he wanted, but needed time to think, hiding and letting them catch up then surround him was a no-no, running them until they had tired themselves out and barely able to stand was a better idea.

'They haven't noticed that we pass this place already...' Ayumu thinks as he tries not to laugh outright, he leaps over the few that had fallen the first time he ran this path; his eyes widen as he hears their screams a moment later, 'They ran them over?! Don't they care about their own?!'

Ayumu frown, his brown eyes narrow in silent angry that they would run over their own friends just to catch him.

'Note to self: lead them away from the fallen.' Ayumu thought as he glances around, he remembers that person saying the doors were bolted shut, 'I could rip them apart, but that would leave them open for zombies to enter!'

Ayumu blinks when he sees more fallen people ahead, there were some others also there, helping them to their feet. Thinking of what happened before, he turns and runs down a narrower route. Screams and shouts of human not giving chase sounded as he ran passed the store they were hiding in.

Ayumu thinks back to ten minutes ago. Staying on his little sofa, do no harm to nobody. When they crawl in. He had noticed the change right away, watched from the corner of his eye as the teens he met before silently hid until they were in good reach of him. The child, nurse woman, and dog was not them he saw as he freaked out at the oncoming swordswoman from above.

He threw his new belongings at them and darted away. The way the case and backpack went, caused them to sail over the gap in the room and land into the health shop on the other side.

When he managed to pass the many people awaiting his exit; he jumped over the rails and to the ground floor, breaking his legs and shattering his spine. He heard them screaming about the living zombie, they vomited at the sight of him.

"Not that it's not true, but couldn't they have said it a little less dramatic?" Ayumu asks himself, of course, while he liked to laze he never did things in halves, so he could not talk. Ayumu glances upwards, he eyed up the floor above.

With a sudden burst of speed, he darts forward, bends down almost coming to a stop, with one powerfully leap he flew into the sky and spun to move his body in a new direction; the teen zombie lands on his feet then stands tall arching his back while raising his arms above.

"Perfect 10!" Ayumu announces loudly with closed eyes, slowly he opens them and blinks when he sees two young women huddled together on the ground in front, he must and landed when they were walking along.

The bleached blonde to the left opens her mouth to screams, the other had black hair slaps a hand over it, stopping the noise.

"Don't make a sound." The black-headed one hisses out.

Slowly lowering his arms, he facing more forward as he relaxes his back. This action caused his loses pants to slip down his legs to his ankles, giving the two women really something to scream about. Ayumu also screams with them, jumping down he pulls his pants him up looking at them red-cheeked.

"Now..." Ayumu says softly but enough for them to hear, then cries out aloud with tears shining in his eyes, "I can never be a bride!" Turning his runs away from the confusion pair.

"He runs like a woman..." He managed to hear one say as he rounded a corner; he was purposely running like that.

Ayumu starts running normally now, a bit slower pace than he had been doing, he tries to think of a way out without bringing harm to the people there. Suddenly something pulled him from behind and he was dragged into the store. Thrown onto the floor he blinks at his capturer.

"Hello Takashi," Ayumu greets in an almost bored manner, as he got himself cozy by getting himself in a pose; a gun was pointed right at his head, "... anyone would think I was a flesh-eating zombie or something. Really I survive on-"

"What are you?" Takashi snarls out, never taking his gun or eyes away, "Why are you here? Why did this happen? And why are you showing yourself off again?"

"..." Ayumu glances down, sure enough, his pants were not completely covering him, "Because some writers have no original concept and laugh easily at half-naked people exposing themselves by accident."

"What?!" Takashi blinks in not understanding.

"I said I don't know." Ayumu drawls out as he pushing himself up, getting into a sitting position, seemingly no longer caring about the gun trained on him, "Also must you point that at me? Can't you see I am an unarmed man."

A giggle, a moan and a cough were heard.

Turning Ayumu sees the rest of Takashi's group off to his left and gives them a wave. The little girl and nurse returned the wave, while the others point their own weapons his way.

"Takashi-san." Ayumu tries as he glances back to the other teen, "Come on, I'm 'armless. Could I at least get a hand getting up?"

"Are you done?" Takashi asks angrily but his lip was beginning to curl.

"That's enough you pervert!" Rei hisses out darkly, holding up a gun of her own. The twin pigtailed Saya stood off just behind her, holding onto the crazed trigger happy looking Kohta. The swordswoman Saeko kept an expressionless face as she held her sword at her hip.

"I'm getting used to these left-handed compliments," Ayumu says while holding up his left hand and shaking it slightly.

"You have only one choice in the matter." Takashi snarls out once again, looking ready to fire, "Tell us why this is happening?!"

"And is there a cure for the zombies." Saya speaks up from her place, "Is there a way to make them human away?"

"As far as I know," Ayumu says as he rises to his feet, the whole group tensed at his actions, "Once a zombie, always a zombie. By the way how long have you been here?"

"Answer our first question!" Rei shouted glaring hard at him, "Why is this happening?!"

"Don't know," Ayumu answers, lifting his chin high and staring in boredom up at the ceiling. 'I'm not far from where I started...' his brown eyes slid to the corner, watching them watching him, "How long from you been here? Those are new clothes you have on, and the people started acting odd a few hours after I arrived. There was no way of them knowing what I am without someone saying..."

"We followed the line of wiggling zombies!" A small voice says cheerfully, causing everyone apart from Ayumu to turn.

Ayumu smiled, it gives off a creepy appearance with his face still upturned. The group noticing the suddenly dark change and focused once more on the zombie. A small snicker came from his lips.

"Alice!" Ayumu cries happily as he brings his head down and waves lighted heartedly towards the youngest of the group, "You came to see how Onii-chan is doing? I'm so happy!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Rei cries out as she rushes over and stood in front of the child who came out of hiding.

Suddenly Ayumu glances towards the outside of the store he was forcefully bought into, his eyes going wide, mouth dropping open and his face turning pale in horror.

Gasping loudly to see what made the zombie so frighten every one of them spins towards the windows and doors. Only to blink at nothing.

Something then seemingly glided past them, turning them watched as the zombie performed a perfect bourrée en couru towards the exit; he had a look of pure serenity written on his face, then with grace he did a gently révérence; getting over the surprise they quickly readied their guns. But it was too late, Ayumu had spun round and run screaming bloody murder all the way out.

Heading in the direction he stayed in the past few nights, he gazes at the railing. Gunfire reaches his ears, shots embedded into the pillows of walls and tile flooring. Jumping up to the railing he stares dully at the glass windows, the sun had passed by leaving shadows.

With a powerfully leap he broke the railing under him, he landed on the top floor and rush down the way, making his way to the health shop he threw his stuff into. Rushing pass screaming people he came to a stop outside the broken shop and hurried inside. While the residents of the Mall had poor aims, Takashi group could easily hit their mark.

Sliding his stump through the strap of the backpack, then quickly got his good arm around to get it on his back. Grabbing hold of the suitcase he started for the door but stopped.

The he-she known stood there, a chainsaw in his hands.

"You people..." Ayumu mumbles his breath, the sight of the chainsaw had suddenly made him very homesick. "...Haruna... I hope you're taking care of Yuu."

With a determined frown he rushed at the he-she who had been so kind to him in giving him food and water, he lightly kicked out as the gears roared to life. The chainsaw went flying upwards and by the sound of glass crashing, he could tell it went onto the roof.

'The roof...' Ayumu thinks slightly, as the he-she fell hard on his back, but the zombie boy did not stop he went right to the railings and leaped upwards going through the hole the chainsaw had made and right into the sunlight.

Gasping in shock as the heat of the sun took its effect straight away, he hurried over to a small brick build there and hid in the shadows holding his chest tightly.

Blinking he stares only towards the chainsaw that was laying a little way off, bath in sunlight. A slow smile graced his lips as a thought formed in his brain as he gazes between his stump and chainsaw.

"Can you say 'Evil Dead' two anyone?" Ayumu says to himself as he stares; an evil laugh then echoed throughout the rooftop which carried below to the people, who shivered at the sound. These shivers soon subsided, however, when the sound of choking coughs followed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wrote a lot of stories of parallel worlds, time travels, different dimensions and/or alternate universes way before I discovered Undertale.


End file.
